Pourquoi j'écris ça? Je ne le sais pas
by amiedu13
Summary: Des petits trucs que j'écris en écoutant différentes musiques. Si vous prenez le temps de lire ce que j'écris, je dois vous remercier.
1. 1

NDA: pourquoi j'écris ça? Je ne le sais pas.

"L'homme cherche toujours ce qui lui plaît.

Il ne tentera jamais d'aller au delà de ses désirs,

Pour trouver ce qui a toujours été vrai.

Mais à la fin pourra t-il en rire?"


	2. 2

NDA: je me rend compte que je n'arrive plus a dire "j'ai mal". Et je m'en rend compte grâce à une musique dont je ne sais pas le nom.

Les personnes qui sourient le plus

Sont celles qui se mentent le plus.

Elles cachent toutes leur douleurs,

Et se disent que c'est le bonheur.


	3. 3

NDA: je m'en suis rendu compte à cause de l'histoire de Jack Frost dans "Rise of the guardian". Pourtant il a une fin heureuse lui...

Celui qui est là pour soutenir

Est celui qui va le plus rire.

Mais à la fin il finit toujours par pleurer,

Car il est le premier oublié.


	4. 4

NDA: il ne faut pas prendre mes mots aux pieds de la lettre. Surtout pas ce ci-dessous. Mais ils sont là pour quelqu'un et je sais qu'il en a besoin.

Au départ, l'homme a toutes les cartes pour gagner

Mais peu à peu, il les laisse tomber.

Il laisse partir les as et les rois.

Pour ne garder que les deux et les trois.

C'est sa vie qu'il abandonne a un horrible destin.

Mais plus tard il en ressentira du chagrin.


	5. Une amitié brisée

**_Conte d'une amitié brisée_**

_C'est un conte taché de sang,_

_Qui n'est pas très long._

_Un héro qui n'est qu'un enfant,_

_Un allié qui est le méchant._

_Mais le vrai problème n'est pas réel,_

_C'est un mensonge irréel_

_Qui va détruire l'amitié,_

_Pour ne laisser qu'un enfant brisé._

_C'est une triste réalité _

_Qu'a appris le héro sans pleurer._

_Lorsque la lame de cette épée,_

_A mis fin à leur amitié._

_**Amie du 13**_


	6. rêve et réalité

NDA: Le rêve et la réalité sont deux choses distinctes, mais comment savoir lorsque l'on rêve et lorsque l'on est éveillé?

Au fond cette vie, ma vie, n'est peut être qu'un rêve. Quelque chose qui prendra fin à mon réveil. Peut être suis-je dans le coma et je rêve de ma vie si je ne l'avait jamais été. Ou bien suis-je en train de dormir tranquillement, rêvant d'une vie différente. Peut être est-ce la guerre et je ne suis qu'une civile rêvant d'une paix impossible ? Ou bien un suis-je un soldat rêvant de sa famille, de sa maison. La moi éveillée a peut être perdu tout espoir. Elle rêve d'un monde il en existe encore.

Je peux douter de l'existence de ce qui m'entoure, mais il y a une chose dont je reste sûr :

J'existe.


	7. pas d'explication

Nda: ne me demandez pas d'expliquer.

« Il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture »

La plupart des gens qui disent ça jugent les gens à leurs masques.

(25/04/03)

Le reflet d'une personne n'est-il pas son contraire ?

Mais au fond, c'est peut être le contraire d'un mensonge ou d'un masque...

(25/04/13)

Le mensonge finit toujours par prendre la place de la vérité.

(25/04/13)

La vie n'est pas un rêve, la réalité est un cauchemar.

(25/04/13)

Sur Terre, 99 % de la population est folle.

(25/04/13)

Le clown n'est qu'une personne qui pleure derrière son masque.

(25/04/13)

La folie est une notion abstraite créait par l'homme. Mais son véritable sens reste inconnu.

(23/06/13)

Un homme riche cherchera toujours plus.

Un homme pauvre n'a pas besoin de chercher, son plus beau trésor est toujours là.

(23/05/13)


	8. Pensées pour un futur

Nda: j'ai écrit ça après avoir regarder les trois saisons de la web série ''Le Visiteur du futur''. Une web série tout simplement génial que je recommande!

J'ai réfléchi au futur de la Terre. Les erreurs que nous, les hommes, avons commis la détruiront-elle ? Ou saurons-nous nous arrêter et la sauver ? Chacun de nos gestes, aussi petits soient-ils, influencent le futur. Y aura t-il un jour quelqu'un pour réparer les erreurs déjà commises ? Quelqu'un acceptant de risquer sa vie pour des personnes ayant scellées leur propre destin. Si une telle personne existe… Je suis prêt à me battre à ses côtés.

Pour créer un avenir où l'espoir existera. Pour créer une époque meilleure.

(21/06/13)


	9. les paroles blessent

**Nda: dois-je vraiment expliquer?**

**les paroles blessent**

_Il était une fois un enfant aux yeux dorés._

_Les autres enfants le traitaient de monstre_

_Et le laissait de côté._

_Il finit par croire qu'il était un monstre._

_La mère du garçon le détestait,_

_Personne ne l'aimait._

_Mais même ainsi il souriait,_

_Car il savait._

_''Ses yeux dorés que tous détestaient,_

_Je n'ai qu'à les arracher.''_

_Tous découvrirent horrifiés_

_à quel point leurs paroles peuvent blessées._


	10. Le temps

NDA: faudrait peut être que j'arrête de regarder le visiteur du temps (Ma web série fav)... ça fait déjà 7 fois depuis samedi...

Sinon cette ''vérité'' est dédiée à aleziacullen! (elle m'a envoyée un message alors que je l'écrivais!)

* * *

Le temps est quelque chose d'incontrôlable. Il avance sans que l'on ne puisse l'en empêcher. Même si la vie de quelqu'un s'arrête, lui ne s'arrête pas. Même si l'on voudrait qu'il aille moins vite, il continuera sa course normalement. Même si l'on voudrait revenir en arrière, il continue à aller de l'avant . Le temps est une chose que je respecte et que je crains.

(27/06/13)


	11. Trahir en mentant, mentir pour protéger?

DNA: mensonge... vérité... protection... trahison... ce texte m'a été inspiré du film "Je vais bien, ne t'en fais". Si vous ne l'avez pas vous, regardez-le. C'est un film magnifique, dont l'histoire est bercé par une musique splendide "Lili" du groupe Aaron.

* * *

''J'ai menti pour que tu ne souffres pas.''

Ceux qui disent ces mots ont pensés protéger la personne a qui ils parlent, les empêcher de souffrir. Mais pensent-ils à ce qui arrivera lorsque cette personne découvrira la vérité ? S'imaginent-ils le sentiment de trahison qu'éprouvera la personne à ce moment là ?

Ne savent-ils pas que ce mensonge l'aura plus blessé que la vérité elle-même ?

Une triste vérité sera acceptée avec le temps,

une trahison restera toujours gravé dans la mémoire.

(27/07/13)


	12. Chapter 12

Enfant de Guerre

_Personne n'entend,_

_Les pleurs de cet enfant. _

_Personne ne voit_

_Que ce n'est pas toi._

_Quand quelqu'un part_

_Sans dire au revoir. _

_Tu dois rester fort,_

_Même si il a eu tort._

_Tu dois sécher tes larmes_

_Et lever les armes._

_Pour gagner la bataille_

_Et réparer les failles. _

(11/06/13)


	13. Le reflet d'une triste vérité

Nda: Harry Potter m'avait fait écrire ça...

_**Le reflet d'une triste vérité**_

_Je regarde ce miroir brisé,_

_Croisant le regard de mon reflet._

_Malgré les ressemblances,_

_Il y a tant de différences._

_Personne ne peut les voir._

_Personne ne voit ce regard._

_Il ne contient qu'un grand vide,_

_Caché derrière un sourire livide._

_Personne ne voit les larmes,_

_Quand il faut lever les armes._

_Mais si ils portent leur regard sur le reflet,_

_Ils verront la triste vérité._

(10/06/13)


	14. Le Pierrot et Mensonge dans un cauchemar

NDA: aujourd'hui deux poèmes.

* * *

_**Le Pierrot**_

_Au fond d'une sombre forêt,_

_Se trouve un cirque abandonné._

_Et en son fond,_

_Un Pierrot au masque blanc._

_Sur le masque blanc_

_Brille une larme d'argent._

_Cette larme est l'unique vérité,_

_Car les autres ont été cachées._

_Ce Pierrot qui semble si joyeux_

_Est bien malheureux._

_Ce masque qu'il porte pour toujours,_

_Son seul souhait est qu'il tombe un jour._

_**Mensonge dans un cauchemar**_

_Certains disent que la vie est un rêve,_

_Je ne les crois pas,_

_Après tout on ne dort pas._

_Et puis qu'est-ce qu'un rêve?_

_La vie est une réalité,_

_Né de la douleur et de la vérité._

_Certains préfèrent s'endormir,_

_Mais au fond c'est se mentir._

_Le rêve d'une meilleur vie,_

_Le cauchemar d'une réalité._

_Faut-il se réveiller et pleurer,_

_Ou rire en restant endormi?_


	15. ne jamais abandonner

NDA: faut que j'arrête de penser à ce que je veux faire dans le futur moi...

* * *

Il m'arrive de me poser des questions sur ce que je veux être plus tard. Me demander quelle genre de personne je veux devenir. Et c'est troublant. Je sais que c'est important, que le choix que je vais faire se répercutera sur mon futur. Ça peut tout changer. Je ne prend pas ce choix à la légère, bien au contraire. Mais avant tout, avant de penser au futur, avant de penser à qui je serai demain... je veux donner tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui. Pour pouvoir me dire plus tard:

''J'ai fait de mon mieux et qu'importe ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je le suis car j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais.''

Pour ne pas avoir le regret de ne pas y avoir été jusqu'au bout. Et ce dans l'échec et dans la réussite, je veux pouvoir me dire que j'ai tout fait pour réussir. Je veux être certaine de ne jamais avoir abandonné.

(13/08/13)


	16. Le marionnettiste fou

NDA: ce que me fait écrire Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter)

* * *

**Le marionnettiste fou**

Un sourire pour l'apparence,

Des paroles dites "sages",

Pour mettre en confiance.

Et il ose parler de courage?

Il nous ment

Pour qu'on l'apprécie.

Mais au fond,

De nous il rit.

Il se sert de nous,

Telles des marionnette.

Mais ce qu'ignore ce fou,

C'est que les fils vont se casser net.


	17. Alice

NDA: merci à Shinoyume Hinamori grâce à qui m'ait venu l'idée. ^-^

* * *

Alice

Cette jeune enfant,

Ayant suivie un lapin blanc,

Entre dans un monde

Où tout semble être songe.

Viens prendre le thé,

Avec ce cher Chapelier.

N'est-il étrange, ce sourire

Que t'offre le Chat de Cheshire?

Tic-Tac, le lapin n'a plus le temps

Jamais la reine n'attend.

Il faut se dépêcher!

Sinon une tête sera coupée!


	18. Perdus

_**Perdus**_

_Qui suis-je ? Qui es-tu ?_

_Je ne sais plus. Je ne me souviens plus._

_Où suis-je ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir._

_Mais je me rappelle d'un sourire._

_Pourquoi restes-tu là ?_

_Qui suis-je pour toi ?_

_Qui es-tu pour moi ?_

_Suis-je important pour toi ?_

_Ces souvenirs sont perdus._

_Ils ne reviendront plus._

_Mais je continue de croire_

_En cet espoir qui est si rare._


	19. Ce qui nait d'une larme

Nda: ... je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça.

* * *

Essuyer les larmes n'est pas difficile et c'est rapide. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Cette larme ne disparaît pas en étant essuyer. La blessure qu'elle a crée reste gravé. Cette blessure finira par cicatriser, mais la cicatrice ne disparaîtra jamais. Toujours là, elle pourra se rouvrir. La moindre erreur peut l'approfondir. Ce qui naquit d'une larme était une blessure au cœur.

(26/08/2013)


	20. Bal masqué de Minuit

_**Bal masqué de Minuit**_

Le bal de minuit commence,

Les cloches annoncent la début.

Une château rempli par les ronces,

Où une musique festive est entendue.

Les danseurs portent des masques,

Une soirée où rien n'est vrai.

À l'extérieur est laissé le passé,

Il est temps de revêtir le masque.

Je te souhaite la bienvenue !

Peu importe qui tu es.

Je te souhaite la bienvenue !

Ce soir, oublie ton passé.


	21. Pour soi

La première personne qui a lut ce que j'écris m'a regardée bizarrement.

La seconde m'a dit d'aller voir un psy.

La troisième ne m'a plus parlé depuis.

Si les regards des autres m'importaient, j'aurais arrêtée depuis longtemps. Mais avant d'écrire pour les autres, j'écris pour moi. Ça peut paraître égoïste, mais je peux pas changer ça. On a tous le droit de faire ce qu'on aime. Surtout quand c'est des choses pour l'écriture ou le dessin.


End file.
